Dulce descontrol
by GilbbertaGrell
Summary: Summary: "Deja de hacer eso Bella" Me gritó Edward. "Quiero que sepas algo, Edward" Contesté sonriendo "Ni tu ni nadie me va a cambiar" Dije antes de morder al chico guapo que tenía entre mis brazos y tirar su cuerpo sin vida.
1. Prólogo

**Summary**: "Deja de hacer eso Bella" Me gritó Edward. "Quiero que sepas algo, Edward" Contesté sonriendo "Ni tu ni nadie me va a cambiar" Dije antes de morder al chico guapo que tenía entre mis brazos y tirar su cuerpo sin vida.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

**Bella POV.**

Desde que me convirtieron en vampiro, siempre he hecho lo que he querido hasta incluso me he saltado algunas reglas, cosa que a los vulturis no les gustó, pero lo dejaron pasar. Nunca he sabido ser legal, hasta cuando era humana eso de saltarme las reglas era lo mejor que sabía hacer y ahora con esta capacidad vampírica, era mucho más fácil.

Lo primero que hice cuando me convertí en vampiro fue matar a cada persona que en mi vida me había estado molestando, comenzando con mis padres y el psicólogo que me pusieron. Ellos siempre decían que yo no estaba bien de la cabeza, eso no es verdad, yo estaba bien, solo que tantas atenciones de sus partes me ponían nerviosa.

-Bella, ven aquí –Me llamó mi amiga Victoria. Una chica alta pelirroja con un carácter fuerte.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Susurré sonriendo, viendo como Victoria y James habían encontrado a tres niños perdidos. Bien, eso era bueno, no compartiría mi comida.

Puse mi sonrisa más tierna y me acerqué a ellos.

-Hola pequeños, ¿Estáis perdidos? –Pregunté fingiendo preocupación. Ellos asintieron asustados -¿Cuántos años tenéis? –Me acerqué aún más y los olí.

-S… Sie… te –susurró el más mayor –Ellos son mis… herman…os -.

Pobre criaturillas. Suspiré.

-Vale, venir conmigo, os llevaré con vuestra mamá –puse una sonrisa agradable y tendí mi mano.

Él más pequeño era el que más asustado estaba.

Cogí la mano del mayor e hice un gesto con la otra mano.

En ese momento salieron James y Victoria y cada uno fue a por un niño.

Miré a los ojos al niño mayor que gritaba y yo sonreí. Él se asustó aún más al ver mis ojos rojos.

-Buen provecho –grité riendo y ataqué directamente a la garganta del niño, desgarrando la piel con mis colmillos y bebiendo toda la sangre hasta matarlo.

* * *

**Hola. Pues nada, hablando con mi amigo se me ocurrió hacer un fic algo violento, él también va a hacer el suyo. Esto será divertido. En fin, espero que os guste.**

**M.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**Summary**: "Deja de hacer eso Bella" Me gritó Edward. "Quiero que sepas algo, Edward" Contesté sonriendo "Ni tu ni nadie me va a cambiar" Dije antes de morder al chico guapo que tenía entre mis brazos y tirar su cuerpo sin vida.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Condenada vampira de mierda. Por su jodida culpa ahora teníamos a los policías encima de nosotros.

-Recuérdame que te mate la próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido –Le gruñí a Victoria, corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

-Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien –Se defendió ella.

Idiota.

-¿Se puede saber para qué tienes estas capacidades vampíricas? –Le grité, aunque no tenía necesidad de ello. Estaba enfadada de verdad. ¿A quién se lo ocurre tirar los cadáveres de los niños al río, donde habían personas pescando cerca?

Después de un poco corriendo los perdimos de vista, aunque en realidad nunca nos habían visto, simplemente seguían nuestra pista. Fue cuando detuvimos un poco el ritmo, me di cuenta de que faltaba Lauren.

-¿Dónde está Lauren? –Pregunté frunciendo los labios.

James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada.

-Realmente no te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? – Arqueó una ceja James.

-No, ¿Pasó algo? –Pregunté desinteresada mientras atravesábamos la frontera.

-Bella, te acostaste con él aún sabiendo que le gustabas y lo botaste como un pañuelo –Esta vez fue Victoria quien habló.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso a que no esté aquí? –Seguí confusa, ya que yo lo había dejado claro. Antes de haberme acostado con él, le había advertido que sólo era una noche.

-Se sintió un poco ofendido y dolido -¿Ah, era eso? Bah. No importaba entonces.

-Ya se le pasará –murmuré para mí misma.

Ellos no dijeron más y decidimos ir a Forks, allí, según nos llegaron rumores, había un clan de vampiros vegetarianos, quizá estaría bien hacerles una visita pronto.

Pronto se hizo de noche, y yo volvía a tener hambre, quiero decir, beber de un niño es como comer un aperitivo, no dura mucho más la sed, así que decidimos ir de cazaría esta noche.

Cómo aún quedaba mucho para llegar a Forks, decidimos pasar estos días en Londres, ya que siempre quise ir allí. Fueron dos horas más corriendo.

Al llegar decidimos comprar algo de ropa nueva, ya que está estaba un poco sucia y rota.

Entramos en la primera tienda que vimos, y Victoria fue de un lado a otro cogiendo todo lo que le gustaba, yo suspiré, me daba igual la ropa.

-Bells, ¿Qué te parece que está noche salimos de fiesta para cazar? –Preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa provocativa y una mirada de zorra.

Me reí.

-Claro, quiero cazar algo que dure más que unas horas –Me quejé como una niña pequeña e hice un puchero.

-Estupendo, entonces comprarás, esto, esto y esto –Mientras hablaba fue dándome prendas de vestir, más en concreto vestidos algo atrevidos. Esto sería interesante.

Acabamos rápido y James nos agradeció por ello.

Fuimos a buscar un hotel y pedimos dos habitaciones, una para James y Victoria –que eran pareja- y otra para mi sola.

Nos instalamos para pasar unos días allí, ya que a mí me hacía ilusión ver un par de cosas.

Cuando se hizo suficiente de noche me duché y me vestí con un vestido negro, palabra de honor y muy corto, el cual si hacía un movimiento brusco, se me vería todo. Sequé mi pelo con una toalla, y lo dejé suelto, con las ondas bien definidas. Y por último –aunque era completamente innecesario- me maquillé.

A las dos de la madrugada salimos los tres, ya que era cuando la gente iba pasada de copas y bueno, eran presas fáciles.

Fuimos paseando por la calle, en busca de un local con mucha gente, y vimos uno.

Al entrar sentí como la música estaba muy alta, no me extrañaría que la mayoría de esta gente se quedara sin el sentido auditivo en unos años.

Perdí de vista a mis amigos, a los cuales, les depararía una bonita sorpresa cuando me cansará de ellos.

Me senté en la barra, jugueteando con mi pelo, ahora, yo era una presa para ellos. Sonreí internamente.

No pasó ni si quiera cinco minutos cuando ya tenía a un chico a mi lado.

-Hola guapa –Me sonrió con una sexy sonrisa. Yo mostré mi lado más encantador.

-Hola –Bajé mi vista de forma que quedará algo tímida. Él rió por ello.

-Y dime, ¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer aquí sin compañía? –Preguntó y apartó el pelo de mi rostro, con un suave movimiento. Ajá, yo también sabía coquetear.

-Bueno, mis amigos se han ido y me han dejado sola –Le dije con una sonrisa avergonzada. Me plantearía ser actriz después de esto.

-Uh, eso está realmente mal, una preciosidad como tú puede estar en peligro sola –yo sonreí irónicamente. Me acerqué más a él.

-¿No me vas a invitar a una copa? –Le guiñé un ojo y me acerqué más, pasándole mi lengua por sus labios.

-Claro –Murmuró aturdido. Lo oí gracias a mi condición, ya que un simple humano no lo habría oído.

-Gracias –Volví a bajar la mirada avergonzada.

El chico pidió dos vasos de alguna bebida alcohólica.

-Y disculpa mi despiste, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunté de forma educada.

En sus ojos había una mirada lasciva.

-Mi nombre es Mike Newton, y ¿el tuyo?- Preguntó interesado por saber mi nombre.

-Uhm, me llamo Isabella, pero llámame Bella –Le sonreí y en ese momento nos trajeron nuestras bebidas.

Él insistió en que yo bebiera primero, ugh, no me gustaba nada estos productos humanos, aunque he de confesar que era adicta a ellos en mis tiempos humanos.

Pegué un trago y puse una cara algo extraña, Mike se rió.

-Sí, ¿Está un poco fuerte, verdad? –Dijo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

-Soy nueva por aquí –Sonreí coqueta - ¿No podrías darme un paseo nocturno? Esto es tan hermoso –Allí estaba la indirecta.

-Uhm, uhm –Casi se atragantó con su bebida –Claro-Dijo con seguridad en su voz, y levantó una ceja de forma sugerente.

En ese momento, vibro su móvil. Lo sacó y miró la pantalla. Se puso blanco.

Me miró con una mirada de disculpa y se marcho.

Bufé.

Ni siquiera me había sacado a bailar.

Tendría que probar suerte con otro.

Al poco rato vi una chica la cual estaba sola y parecía muy bebida, eso sería perfecto.

Con sutileza me levanté del asiento y me dirigí hacia ella, por suerte mía, ella salía a la calle. Cuando llegué fuera, seguí su rastro y me sorprendí de que hubiera alguien con ella, no era la única que pensaba cazar esta noche.

Me encaminé hacia una calle a oscuras y vacía, donde estaba la chica ebria con un chico que intentaba acosarla. Esto era demasiado divertido para mí. Me encantaría verla como la violaba delante de mí, pero estaba demasiada hambrienta. Mis ojos eran rojos otra vez.

-¿Disculpe? –Pregunté con voz inocente.

El chico se giró hacia mí y la chica me veía con una expresión de alivio y de preocupación.

-Oh, ¿Quieres unirte? –Yo le miré con una expresión horrorizaba. Sabía que no se jugaba con la comida, pero me apetecía hacer de esto algo más morboso.

-Oh, no, no, me he perdido y quiero volver –le susurré con voz temblorosa. Me costó no reírme de su cara, pero lo conseguí.

-Por supuesto, yo te enseñaré el camino de vuelta, pero luego –Sonrío con una mirada lujuriosa.

Se acercó de mi, descuidando a la otra chica y ésta se escondió. Me facilitaba el trabajo, quizá después tendría suerte y la dejaría viva.

El chico me cogió de la muñeca y me acercó a él.

-Oh, suéltame por favor –pegué un pequeño gritito cuando me cogió del trasero y me apegó a él, con la menor fuerza que pude, le di golpecitos en el pecho.

-Cariño, relájate, así lo disfrutaremos mucho más ambos –Y acto seguido de decir esas palabras me hizo un corte vertical en el vestido. Pasó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, sobándome mucho para mi gusto, pero lo dejé hacer.

-Para –Susurré cuando vi que se bajaba sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. –Para –Dije ahora un poco más fuerte.

-Esto apenas acaba de comenzar, cariño –Me echó una mirada lujuriosa y me arrancó el corpiño de golpe. Eso me puso caliente y gemí.

-Muy bien, cielo, así –Murmuró contra mi piel mientras besaba mis pechos.

Él hombre tendría como unos treinta y muchos años, casi cuarenta, estaba de muy buena forma física para tener esa edad. Su pelo era castaño y le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros.

Cuando deslizó su mano hacia debajo de una manera algo torpe, me aburrí.

-Quítate –Le susurré en su oído –O te arrepentirás –le amenace fingiendo estar asustada.

Ignoró mi petición y cogí su cabeza entre mis manos, y fingiendo que iba a besar sus labios, deslicé mi boca hacia su cuello, y con un ronroneó de su parte, mordí con brusquedad, causando que gritará de dolor.

Bebí a tragos grandes su sangre, estaba demasiado sedienta. Él hombre empezó a retorcerse en mis brazos, pero lo aplasté contra la pared más cercana, causando que rompiera algunos huesos suyos.

Cuando terminé de beber toda su sangre, relamí mis labios, satisfecha y tiré su cuerpo al suelo.

Al no haber ni un solo ruido, la chica salió detrás del basurero que había allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó con miedo, y fijándose en mis ropas rotas.

-Bueno, intentó violarme y le pegué con una piedra, está inconsciente –Mentí con voz seria.

-Oh, gracias, he de agradecerte tanto –Ella parloteaba todo el rato sobre la gratitud que tenía hacia mí.

-No importa, déjalo –Le callé ya un poco harta.

No me hizo caso, siguió agradeciéndome. Algo que me caracterizaba era el no tener paciencia, y ella me la estaba agotando.

Le volví a callar, restándole importancia, pero me ignoro.

Acabé hastiada.

Me encaminé hacia allí y con una mirada de exasperación aplasté su cabeza contra el pavimento, reventándola. Ale, ya se había callado.

-Cuanto desperdició de sangre –Se escuchó la voz de James por detrás – Has dado un buen espectáculo, fue entretenido verlo –Sonrió enseñando sus colmillos. Yo imité su gesto.

-Fue divertido al principio, luego me aburrí de esta gente –Suspiré -¿Dónde está victoria?

Él rió entre dientes.

-Acabando con su chico, ahora vendrá –Me contestó.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Victoria apareció. Por un momento se quedó sorprendida por mis pintas, pero después de un vistazo alrededor lo comprendió.

-¿Jugó otra vez a ser la inocente, no? –Rió fuertemente preguntando a James. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

-Venga vámonos antes de que alguien nos descubra –Dije.

Pero apenas pegamos unos pasos cuando notamos una presencia, algo similar a nosotros. Vampiros. O en este caso, sólo un vampiro.

El vampiro corrió a gran velocidad colocándose a mi lado, con un movimiento rápido que no pude haberlo previsto, cogió mi cuello, elevándome del suelo.

-Estáis en mi zona –gruñó mirando a los dos humanos muertos.

De una patada le aparté.

-A nosotros eso no nos interesa –Le miré desafiante. El chico era grande, tenía el pelo largo y de color negro y la piel morena. Era muy fuerte, pero entre tres podíamos matarlo.

-Ni lo intentes –Me miró en mi dirección, y ahí se percató como iba vestida, con un vestido medio roto, sin corpiño, enseñando gran parte de mi cuerpo. Él se relamió los labios.

-Quizá por esta vez lo deje pasar –sacó su móvil y llamó a alguien.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron cuatro tíos, sí, de esos tíos que eran más un armario que otra cosa, sus grandes cuerpos estaban lleno de músculos, claro, estos en su vida humano habrían tomado demasiadas hormonas de crecimiento.

-Soy Jacob, y vosotros, ¿Cómo os llamáis? –Nos preguntó a los tres, pero no apartó su mirada de mí.

-Yo soy Bella, ellos son James y Victoria –Dije con voz segura.

-Bien, seguidme –Nos ordenó.

Iba a quejarme cuando de repente tenía a dos armarios vampiros detrás de mí. Me callé.

Jacob me vio divertido. Yo le maldije, eso pareció divertirlo más.

Llevábamos un rato caminando, ni si quiera sabía a dónde íbamos, las últimas veces que pregunté donde nos llevaban no nos dijeron nada.

Al cabo de otra media hora llegamos a lo que parecía un local cerrado, pero al entrar comprobamos que no era así.

Había gran cantidad de vampiros bebiendo y matando gente. Sonreí. Este lugar era estupendo.

Pasamos de largo y entramos en una habitación apartada. Nuestros vigilantes se fueron y nos dejaron solos con Jacob.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacéis por Londres? –Preguntó.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –Le respondí con otra pregunta.

Frunció los labios, pero al momento, levantó una ceja.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta –Me miró, y después a mis amigos.

-Estamos de paso –Contestó James con voz calmada, pero sabía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Él muy jodido sabía perfectamente que me estaba poniendo muy caliente Jacob.

-Uhm, está bien. ¿Cuándo os iréis? -¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué coño estaba diciendo este?!

-¿Tanto deseas deshacerte de nosotros? –Le miré burlona.

-Especialmente a ti, ahora mismo lo que me gustaría sería todo lo contrario –Me puse caliente con sus palabras. Ugh, lo quería ahora. En la cama o donde sea.

-Genial, ¿Y por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí? –Le sonreí. Y en ese momento nosotros estábamos fuera de esa habitación.

* * *

**Hola. Aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste. En este momento estoy con el segundo para así subirlo rápido y tal, claro si os gusta. Pues nada. Gracias por leerme. **

**¿Les gustó que Jacob fuera un vampiro? ¿Qué harán ahora estos dos? Jaja. **

**M.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**Summary**: "Deja de hacer eso Bella" Me gritó Edward. "Quiero que sepas algo, Edward" Contesté sonriendo "Ni tu ni nadie me va a cambiar" Dije antes de morder al chico guapo que tenía entre mis brazos y tirar su cuerpo sin vida.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

Me encontré en otra habitación muy distinta a la anterior.

Jacob me tenía acorralada entre sus brazos y la pared, y me estaba mirando con deseo. Yo no puede soportar más esta tensión sexual y le besé. Apreté con fuerza mis labios contra los suyos, obligándole a que abriera los labios para poder introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Gemí con ese contacto.

Jacob desgarró mi vestido –o más bien, el resto de mi vestido- y me dejó solo con las pequeñas bragas que traía puestas, puesto que el corpiño me lo habían desgarrado antes.

Yo pasé mis manos por su pelo y lo acaricié un momento, luego seguí mi camino, y le rompí esa camiseta negra que se apegaba a su pecho, era realmente sexy este hombre y me estaba poniendo muy caliente. Me mojé.

Sin más, el quitó sus pantalones vaqueros de un estirón y con sus manos apretó mi cintura, lo que provocó que nuestros cuerpos se rozarán de una manera exquisita. Nuestros sexos se rozaron y gemimos. Friccioné mi cadera contra la suya para volver a sentir esa sensación de placer.

Se separó un poco de mí y subió una mano a mi pecho y empezó a masajearlo de forma salvaje, jugando con mi pezón, provocando en mí, temblores agradables.

Yo puse mis manos en su trasero, arqueé mi cuerpo y subí mis piernas en su cintura. Nuestros sexos se rozaban y ambos gemimos al unisonó.

Dejamos de besarlos y nos miramos a los ojos con lujuria.

Bajó su rostro a mis pechos y empezó a masajearlos con su boca, utilizando su lengua para estimular los pezones. Me arqueé más, y gemí.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda mientras él seguía ahora con el otro pecho.

Besé su cuello y el gimió cuando pasé mi mano por su erección. Nos volvimos locos y de un momento a otro estábamos desnudos en la cama.

Su boca fue bajando por mi cuerpo, dando besos y lamidas en los sitios adecuados.

Gemí fuertemente cuando llegó a mi zona intima. Besó por encima y volvió su vista hacia mí.

Esa imagen me puso aún más caliente, mojándome toda, él sonrió arrogante a esa reacción de mi cuerpo. Volvió su vista hacia abajo y se relamió los labios. Yo mordí mi labio. Lo deseaba.

Con lentitud pasó su lengua por la abertura de mis labios inferiores y los saboreó con cada lamida. Jadeé sonoramente cuando mordió con suavidad mi clítoris. Embestí mi cadera contra él, quería volver a sentir su lengua en mi sexo.

Jacob cogió mi cadera para evitar que embistiera contra su boca.

Besó esta vez el centro de mi feminidad y despacio metió su lengua en mi interior.

-Joder- Gemí y empujé mi cadera contra su boca.

Después de unas cuantas penetradas con su lengua, volvió a pasar su lengua por mi clítoris. Esta vez me penetro con un dedo mientras seguía chupando con avidez mi sexo. Sus penetradas iban en aumento mientras sentía como mi cuerpo tomaba su propio control.

-Muy húmeda –Susurró para sí y me penetro esta vez con dos dedos aún con su lengua en mi clítoris. La tensión de mi cuerpo iba en aumento y pronto sentí como mi sexo se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos.

Me erguí en la cama en ese momento, y al notar ese movimiento él paró su trabajo. Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y le besé moviendo mi lengua contra la suya.

Moví mis manos por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegué a su erección, a la cual, masturbé sin pudor ganándome unos gemidos de su parte. Moví mi mano a lo largo de todo su pene, y cada vez lo hacía con mayor rapidez.

Mordió mi labio gimiendo.

-Joder –Musitó contra mis labios.

Me puse encima de él, y fui besando su cuello y bajando por su pecho, mordiendo sus pezones a su paso. Pasé mi lengua por su obligo, y le miré. Él me miraba con los ojos en blanco.

Sonreí y bajé aún más, pasando mi lengua por la punta de su pene, ganándome un gemido de parte de Jacob, que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Esta vez, con mi boca envolví toda su erección, o la gran parte de ella, moví mi lengua por toda su extensión mojándola con mi saliva.

Sentí que tensaba todos sus músculos.

-Ya basta –gruñó y se las apañó para apartarse de mí y posicionarse encima de mí.

Me miró a los ojos, y veía las mismas sensaciones reflejadas que en los míos.

Me penetró con una embestida rápida y fuerte. Ambos suspiramos, al fin podíamos liberarnos. Mientras me penetraba con mayor fuerza, su boca mordió mi pezón, llevándome a la barrera entre el dolor y el placer. Rodeé con mis piernas sus caderas, haciendo que sus embestidas fueran más profundas.

Mi cadera chocaba con su pelvis manteniendo un ritmo enloquecedor. Empujó brutalmente dentro de mí, y jadeamos por ello. Me sujeté con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras me dejaba llevar y perdía el control totalmente.

Volví a besarle, ocultando nuestros fuertes gemidos.

Él entraba y salía de mí de una manera impresionante, sabía en qué sitios exactamente tocar y cómo. Sentí como nuestras respiraciones se iban acelerando cada vez más. Con una mano, bajó hacia mi clítoris y se dedicó a acariciármelo en círculos.

Yo ya casi no podía más.

Me respiración estaba pesada y sentí como el también estaba al borde. Sus penetradas se hicieron más profundas y fuertes. Nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación silenciosa cada vez más audibles.

Cogió mis piernas que estaba alrededor de su cintura, y se la llevo a los hombros, desde este nuevo ángulo, sus penetradas eran más profundas y placenteras. Su pelvis y mi cadera chocaban cada vez con más velocidad.

Su mirada se deslizo hacia donde estaban nuestros sexos unidos y sonrió, ese simple gesto aceleró mi respiración, y me moví mi cadera con más entusiasmo. Su cuerpo se inclinó provocando que sus penetradas dieran justo en el centro. Gemimos.

Pasé mis manos por su pecho, arañando y jugando con sus pezones. Estiré su cabello, y sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo se tensaba. Sus manos agarraron mis caderas, y las movió con más fuerza. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, y si fuéramos humanos, estaríamos sudando mucho.

Aceleró sus movimientos a una velocidad poco humana. Sentía como mis paredes se apretaban alrededor de él, aprisionándole. Jadeó.

Con una última embestida bestial, me estremecí y llegué al clímax, junto a él, que tembló de una manera violenta cayendo al otro lado de la cama, y poniéndome a mí encima para que no fuera yo la que tuviera que aguantar nada de su peso.

Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco iban calmándose un poco.

-Eso ha estado muy bien –Susurré contra sus labios mientras paseaba mis dedos por la piel perfecta del pecho de Jacob.

Él cogió mis dedos y los llevó hacia su masculinidad, y le acaricié lentamente. Pronto ya estuvo erecto y preparado para otra ronda.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo? –Me preguntó una Victoria entusiasmada.

-Fue el mejor sexo que tuve –Exclamé.

-¿Mejor que James? –Preguntó sorprendida. Y yo asentí –Déjame unirme a la próxima –Ella prácticamente suplicó.

Sacudí mi cabeza divertida.

-Vámonos, que James nos está esperando –Cogí su brazo y me la llevé al hotel.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y James nos esperaba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Victoria.

-He estado pensando y podríamos quedarnos un par de días más aquí y luego podríamos viajar sin parar -solo parando para cazar-hasta llegar a Seattle, tomaríamos un par de días allí y como Forks está cerca, podríamos pasar una temporada allí –Asentí conforme.

Después de esa conversación me pasé todo el día viendo curiosidades de Londres, hasta me subí al London eye, fue una vista maravillosa y más con mi vista.

Ya era tarde, cuando estaba paseando por las calles solitarias de Londres, y sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

-¿Te apetece venir a cazar conmigo? –Preguntó con una mirada sexy Jacob.

-Solo si luego me follas tan bien como anoche –Le miré con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a mí y me besó.

-Trato hecho –gruñó contra mis labios y corrimos en busca de una víctima fácil.

Encontramos un grupo de jóvenes celebrando su graduación. Jacob y yo nos miramos con malicia.

-Jacob, no me gusta dejar mi comida viva –Le advertí.

-Estamos a mano, pero llámame Jake –Me replicó y nos acercamos a ellos.

Eran unas tres chicas y dos chicos. No pasaban de los veinte años. Tenían pinta de ser extranjeros, Canadienses.

Los jóvenes se nos quedaron mirando sorprendidos por nuestra belleza.

-Nos podéis ayudar en llevar unas cosas, son algo pesadas para nosotros –Les pedí con una voz suave y sensual.

Los chicos asintieron sin pensar.

-No sé si nosotras podríamos ser de gran ayuda –Rió una nerviosa.

Jake curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

-Hay cosas que no son muy pesadas, pero son muchas, podríais ayudarme –Jake, puso una sonrisa grande y brillante. A las chicas se les caía la baba y asintieron.

Me llevé a los hombres conmigo a un oscuro callejón, donde había una furgoneta aparcada.

-¿Veis ese auto? –Les pregunté. Ellos asintieron –Están allí las cosas-.

Ellos dos se adelantaron y abrieron la puerta de detrás.

-No hay nada aquí –Dijo el más alto extrañado.

En ese momento aparecí yo detrás.

-Claro que si –Sonreí. Y a una velocidad poco humana, al amigo le partí las piernas para que no pudiera huir y lo dejé inconsciente, luego me dediqué toda mi atención al chico que había hablado.

Me acerqué a él sonriendo y él tenía una expresión de miedo y horror.

-Lo haré rápido –Le dije y me lancé contra su cuello mordiéndole con fuerza y arrancándole un pedazo de carne –Lo siento –Susurré cuando gritó de dolor, y bebí de él hasta que no quedó ni una gota de sangre. Su cuerpo con un crujido cayó al suelo.

Volví hacia el otro chico, que aún estaba inconsciente y sin perder mucho tiempo, le mordí y bebí de él. Muerto.

Me encaminé hacia donde estaba Jake y me encontré dos cuerpos muertos de dos chicas y a él follando contra la pared a una, que gritaba de dolor.

Los miré entretenida, mientras Jake gruñía contra su cuerpo, que apenas podía moverlo. Jake ejercía demasiada fuerza.

-La matarás –Le miré divertida.

-Quiero que te toques mientras me miras a los ojos –Me ordenó a Jake, girando su cabeza y mirándome a los ojos. Gemí bajito. Mis bragas se humedecieron enseguida.

-Jake –Gemí mientras me acercaba a ellos sin despegar la mirada de él y deslizaba mi mano hacia abajo, acariciando mi cuerpo. Bajé hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre, donde deslice un dedo por mi feminidad. Estaba muy húmeda.

Jake aumentó el ritmo y gimió sin despegar su mirada de mi mano.

Moví mis dedos lentamente, con facilidad ya que estaba muy mojada y metí un dedo dentro de mí. Jadeé. En un momento para otro, el cuerpo de la chica había caído y Jake estaba a mi lado, sustituyendo mis dedos por los suyos.

Su boca se cerró contra la mía, y empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de mí, penetrándome profundamente y con rapidez. Mis manos se cerraron entorno a su erección y moví mis manos alrededor de toda su longitud. Ambos gemimos cuando empezamos a moverlos con fuerza.

Incliné mi cabeza y le di un pequeño mordisco en su cuello. Jadeó y añadió otro dedo en mi interior. Ahora con sus tres dedos en mi, sentí como mis paredes se tensaban y apretaban.

Chupé su cuello, mientras apretaba mi mano y sentía como él se tensaba también.

Besé sus labios y mordí su lengua. Gemimos y en ese momento ambos estallamos en la mano del otro. Nuestra respiración se iba normalizando, hasta que escuchamos una voz muy débil que pedía ayuda.

Giramos nuestras cabezas y nos encontramos a la chica viva, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de cansancio. Jake se acercó a ella y cogió su cabeza entre sus manos, y en un movimiento rápido, le rompió el cuello.

-Vámonos –Susurró cuando escuchamos coches de patrulla cerca.

Corrimos riéndonos.

Llegamos hasta una enorme casa y Jake me hizo entrar.

-Eso ha sido divertido –Me miró con una sonrisa en los labios y yo reí.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunté curiosa al ver que entramos en una sala grandísima.

-En mi casa –Él se fue y volvió al momento con ropa entre sus manos –Cámbiate, tienes la ropa llena de sangre –Se burló.

Miré hacia abajo y era cierto.

Me cambié la ropa delante de él, no es que me importara, él ya me había visto sin nada.

-Me preguntaba porque estabas violando a la pobre chica –Le miré de reojo y me dediqué a observar todos los cuadros de la habitación.

-¿Celosa? –Preguntó detrás de mí. Me giré hacia él.

-Para nada –Sonreí y esperé a que contestara.

-Sólo le hice un favor –Contestó –Era virgen.

-Eso ha sido cruel –Le di un beso y me alejé.

Dudé en contarle los planes que teníamos Victoria, James y yo. Supongo que él era el vampiro de esta zona, así que debería saberlo.

-En unos días nos vamos –Le avisé.

No me esperaba que su reacción fuera tan violenta.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó furioso -¿Dónde vais? –Cuestionó.

Me quedé extrañada. ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?

-No tengo porque decirte donde vamos –Le siseé.

-Claro que tienes que decirme donde vais, ahora eres mía -_¿Qué? ¿Qué decía este gilipollas? ¿Qué yo era qué? _

-No –Le contesté cortantemente.

Se acercó a mí y me aprisiono contra la pared. Estaba muy furioso, su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

-Suéltame –Le grité para que se alejará de mí.

-Isabella –Rechino los dientes, apretando los puños a mis costados.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Quiero irme, déjame –Le pedí con la voz temblando de rabia. ¿Quién se creía él por decirme tantas mierdas?

-Ya te he dicho que no –Hizo más fuerza y me clavó sus puños en mis costados, provocando que gritara de dolor –Eres mía y no te irás a ningún sitio.

-No –Vale, estaba cabreada. ¿De qué iba? Es decir, como odiaba a la gente posesiva, no era un juguete con el que se podía jugar.

-Muérete Jacob –Le siseé antes de separarme de él y atacarle.

* * *

**Ah. Ah. Ah. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Yo lo sé. *Entusiasmo* Bueno, me alegro que os haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, los followers, y favoritos.**

**Ahora tengo más posibilidades de subir capítulo ya que no tengo escuela, pero uhm, la semana que viene ya empiezo la universidad. Sí, mi primer año y entonces, tardaré un poco más en subir capítulos. Uhm.**

**Espero que me digáis que tal y hasta el próximo.**

**M.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**Summary**: "Deja de hacer eso Bella" Me gritó Edward. "Quiero que sepas algo, Edward" Contesté sonriendo "Ni tu ni nadie me va a cambiar" Dije antes de morder al chico guapo que tenía entre mis brazos y tirar su cuerpo sin vida.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Estúpido Jacob, ¿Cómo lo había jodido así? No lo entendía. Odiaba esos rollos de posesividad. No. Nadie es de nadie, y yo, era mía sola, nadie mandaba de mí.

Y ahora, por toda esa mierda Jacob estaba muerto. No tenía la culpa. Se me habían cruzado los cables cuando me sentí acorralada, y ¿le maté?

_Flashback_

-Jacob, yo no soy tuya –Le gruñí y me lancé contra él, derribándolo contra la pared y al mismo tiempo partiéndola. Él me cogió rudamente de la cintura y me arrastró con él.

No. No. Esto no estaba pasando.

Me cogió del cabello y me estampó contra el suelo dejándome aturdida unos momentos por la sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban de un color rojo carmesí.

No perdí tiempo, y agarré su brazo y lo empujé lejos de mí.

En sus ojos había rabia.

Yo recordé lo cruel que había sido la vida conmigo, y que no merecía esto.

Me enfurecí y arrematé contra él, noqueándolo contra el suelo, y con una furia desconocida para mí, usando toda mi fuerza, arranqué un brazo de su cuerpo, y Jacob gritó de dolor. Aún con la furia latiéndome en las venas, y con sed de sangre, le arranqué el otro brazo, dejándolo así, inofensivo contra mis próximos ataques.

Me alejé un poco de él, para mirlarle a los ojos, antes de dirigirme a su cuello, y morderle con fuerza hasta arrancarle un pedazo de su carne.

No sé como lo hizo, pero me empujó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Su mirada era dolor y furia.

-Siento esto Jacob, pero no me dejas otra alternativa –Le susurré caminando despacio hasta su lado.

-Eres una maldita zorra –Me gritó –Cuando vengan mis amigos y vean esto, irán a por ti, y estarás muerta –Me amenazó.

Estaba de pie en ese momento y frustrado, no podía hacer nada, lo que me causo mucha risa.

-No, el que estás muerto eres tú –Y acto seguido me lancé contra su cuello.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía, rompí su cuello y me alejé de allí, dejándolo tendido y muerto en el suelo.

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación del hotel, recogiendo todas mis pertenencias.

Teníamos que huir, y debíamos hacerlo ahora.

-Hay que darnos prisa, James, Victoria –Les dije nerviosa y cogiendo lo esencial. Dinero, tarjetas y poco más.

No tardamos más de un minuto y nos fuimos allí pagando y dejando buena propina.

Alcanzamos a robar un coche antes de que nos descubrieran y nos fuimos de Londres enseguida.

-Bella –Usó James la voz de odio que tenía reservado para casos especiales, y sin duda, este era un caso.

-No fui yo esta vez –Le miré mientras conducía –Él me provocó, él quiso que esto ocurriera –Me defendí medio ofendida.

-Nos van a dar caza –Suspiró Victoria.

Yo asentí despacio.

-Después de esto, vas a morir –Me amenazó James. Yo lo dejé pasar, porque sabía que él actuaba así cuando estaba enfadado.

Ya no dijimos más. Me dediqué a conducir en silencio durante las próximas horas.

Me sentía algo culpable, siempre ocurría lo mismo, yo acababa en líos y todos teníamos que huir porque también les implicaba a ellos. Ellos se enfadan mucho pero después nos perdonábamos y todo arreglado. Lo que yo no sabía era, que esto iba a ser diferente.

Cuando el coche se quedó sin gasolina, lo apartamos y lo dejamos a un lado, y seguimos el camino a pie.

Pasó días y aún no llegamos, y ellos aún no me hablan.

-Está bien –Hablé por primera vez en esos días –Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí dejarme llevar por las emociones –Suspiré pero seguían en silencio.

Cinco minutos después. Silencio.

-¿Qué queréis que diga? Ya os pedí perdón –Me enfurruñé.

-No, estamos hartos Bella, ¿Qué no entiendes? Esto ha ido demasiado lejos –Se enfadó James –Siempre estás con lo mismo, y te digo una cosa, que yo ya paso –Se volteó para irse pero Victoria le cogió del brazo.

-Espera James, iremos a Forks, yo quiero ir, y después, nos olvidamos de ella –Victoria lo miró a los ojos durante un rato, y al fin James asintió.

-Bien, pararemos en Seattle para alimentarnos esta noche y mañana llegaremos a Forks –James sentenció -¿Entendido? –Preguntó mirándome.

Odiaba que me ordenaran las cosas así, pero no quería más peleas, me limité a asentir.

Corrimos durante horas a velocidad de vampiro, y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a Seattle, nos interceptaron.

-Oh, mierda –Susurré.

Y de un momento para otro, vi caer el cuerpo de Victoria al suelo.

-Victoria- Grité, pero ella no respondió.

Me fui a acercarme allí, pero un tipo que me sonaba, me cortó el paso.

-¿Bella? –Entrecerró los ojos.

Este tío, era un amigo de Jacob.

-No –Gruñí y vi como James peleaba con dos tipos más, uno de ellos en ese momento cayó al suelo, muerto.

Le metí un puñetazo al chico que tenía delante de mí, y lo alejé un par de metro de mí. Fui corriendo a donde estaba Victoria, pero fue inútil, sentí como me empujaban para el otro lado.

-No –Volví a gruñir.

-Maldita zorra –Me maldijo el chico de antes.

Se abalanzó contra mí y me estampó contra un árbol.

-Vas a morir por lo que hiciste a Jacob –Me gruñó y su mano voló a mi cuello, apretando para inmovilizarme. Me dio un puñetazo en mi estomago y me doble de dolor. Sentí como su mano se apretaba más alrededor de mi cuello, estaba segura que me arrancaría la cabeza si no hacía algo pronto.

Con toda la fuerza que pude disponer en ese momento, le metí una patada lanzándolo a un par de metros.

James ya había terminado con esos dos y ahora se dirigió al que tenía enfrente.

-Esto por Victoria –Siseó y rompió su cuerpo a pedazos y los quemó.

Avancé hasta Victoria y la agarré entre mis brazos. Y sollocé.

-Apártate –Me empujó James.

Estuvo horas sollozando el cuerpo de su mujer. Y cuando se recuperó un poco, lo enterró.

Cuando anocheció nos fuimos a Seattle.

Llegamos bien entrada la noche y nos fuimos a cazar.

Vimos un par de vagabundos y bebimos de ellos. Sabía que James pronto estallaría, pero no quise adelantar los acontecimientos, esperaría hasta que él se decidiera.

Cuando estuvimos satisfechos después de haber bebido un de un par de personas, James me guió hacia una plaza, donde en ese momentos estaba vacía, y además, lejos de la urbanización. Vale, lo admito, estaba un poco asustada, nunca he tenido ningún compañero o algo por el estilo, así que el que asesinaran a tu pareja sabía que no era agradable. Y sabía que James me iba a echar las culpas a mí.

Y así fue.

-Fue tu jodida culpa que esto esté pasando –Murmuró enfadado –Tú mataste a Victoria –Gruño contra mí y me lanzo la peor mirada que pudo lanzarme.

-James, yo no…-Me interrumpió.

-Bella, tú sí –Acotó- Tú acabaste con la vida de Victoria y ahora vas a morir por ello –Lo decía completamente enserio, uhm. Estaba asustada. Mucho.

-James, tranquilízate y mírame –Le susurré –Yo no maté a Victoria, yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar, ¿Te crees que yo quería que muriera? –Le espeté enfadada.

-Por lo visto sí –Me replicó –Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar, enfrentándote a ese vampiro.

Lo sabía, pero nunca lo admitiría.

-James, no es como piensas –Le interrumpí cuando iba a seguir hablando –Yo también quería a Victoria –Eso detalló su ira.

-¿La querías? Y una mierda –Me gritó enfurecido y en ese momento decidió atacarme.

Lo esquivé con un poco de dificultad.

-James, para, no sabes que estás haciendo –Grité asustada, la verdad era que él podía ganarme. Él iba a matarme, y lo conseguiría porque él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Ahora me arrepentía al no entrenar cuando me lo dijo.

Se giró y me miró con furia en sus ojos.

-Escucha, no. Detente –Le dije mientras retrocedía mientras él avanzaba a mi dirección.

-Solo deseo, que si sigues viva después de esto –Me miro fijamente –Espero que encuentres a tu compañero y que éste muera –Dijo con malicia –Ya verás lo bien que sienta.

No estaba hablando enserio. Vale, admito que era un poco zorra, y que bueno, ponía mis intereses delante que ellos y tal, pero esto no era forma de tratarme. Yo los trasformé, yo los junté de una manera. Y de la misma manera los había separado.

Mierda.

Santa mierda.

Se acercó muy rápido a mi lado y me pegó un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que girara mi cuerpo y callera en el suelo.

Maldito. Maldita sea.

Ya que con palabras no había podido detenerle, ahora tenía que luchar. Solo esperaba tener muchísima suerte en ello.

Me levanté tan rápido como caí y me enfrenté a él.

-Quiero que sepas James, que estás a punto de cometer un error –Dije como última oportunidad.

-No lo creo –Y volvió a golpearme, solo que esta vez fue directo a mi estomago.

Me repuse enseguida y ataqué, lancé un puñetazo que no llegó a golpearlo, pero aprovecho para lanzarme lejos de él. En un momento ya estaba encima de mí.

-Quiero que sufras todo lo que yo he sufrido por tu jodida culpa –Me gruñó.

Me agarró el brazo con tal fuerza, que estuvo a punto de quebrarlo. Me puso enfrente de él y dobló el otro brazo. Yo como pude le pegué una patada, alejándolo de mí.

Miré mi brazo, y en un momento, mi brazo volvió a su estado normal.

Gracias que me curaba enseguida luchar con un brazo herido, era una gran desventaja.

Me lancé contra él y con toda mi fuerza le pegué un puñetazo en la boca, dejándolo por un momento aturdido, pero pronto se cansó del juego.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Reconocía esa mirada en sus ojos.

Estaba muerta.

Llegó a mi lado en unas centésimas de segundo y me lanzó contra el suelo. Me agarró tan fuerte del cuello, que en algún momento próximo, mi cabeza y cuerpo estarían separados.

Yo intenté moverme para que perdiera el equilibrio y me soltara, pero no lo logré.

Y sentí como llegó la desesperación. Iba a morir.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente sobre el mío, sin rastro de escapatoria, sus dos manos estaban en mi cuello, aplicando una fuerza sobrenatural, sus ojos, sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de ira, furia, dolor. No había forma de que se arrepintiera de esto. Estaba segura de ello.

Pronto sentí como mi fuerza se doblegaba ante la suya y mi cuerpo poco a poco se desfallecía. Mis venas del cuello se tensaban y negaban a separarse de mi cuello. Pero estaba a punto.

El único pensamiento coherente que pasó por mi mente, fue mi soledad. Siempre mi soledad. Ella y yo unidas. No había recuerdos más dulces que esos.

Pero de pronto sentí que el cuerpo de James estaba fuera de mí.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y por nada del mundo los abría.

Sólo escuché un grito que no duró más que unos pocos segundos, y pronto, humo. Eso me sorprendió y abrí los ojos.

Había tres vampiros delante de mí. Tres hombres con ojos dorados.

Estaba demasiado débil para articular cualquier palabra, mi cuerpo pesaba y dolía. Y volví a cerrar los ojos, en este momento, poco importaba que hicieran conmigo. Podían matarme, violarme, quemarme, descuartizarme, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansada para poder moverme.

-¿Ella está bien, Carlise? –Preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

-Sí, ella se pondrá bien –Dijo mientras sentía que me tocaban un poco, yo me quejé –Posiblemente ella esté agotada.

¿Quién eran ellos? Yo sólo quería descansar en paz en estos momentos.

Y después de ahí no escuché nada más, dejé mi mente en blanco.

Pudieron pasar minutos u horas, pero pronto sentí como mi cuerpo volvía a funcionar y mi mente se ponía en marcha a la velocidad de la luz. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que no estaba en la plaza, y que esta casa no me sonaba de nada.

Me levante de lo que parecía una cama y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero en ese momento entró alguien.

Era un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos dorados. Él era muy hermoso. Yo caí tontamente a sus pies. No había visto a nadie tan hermosos como él, y eso que llevaba mis años en esta vida. Ni si quiera ningún vampiro se acercaba. Me le quedé mirando con la boca abierta un poco, y el tosió, ocultando una sonrisa.

Me recuperé enseguida.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Pregunté confusa.

-Soy Edward Cullen –Me miró de una forma extraña –Y estás en nuestra casa, en Forks.

¿Ellos eran esa familia rara que bebía sangre de animal? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y la pregunta más importante. ¿Dónde estaba James?

-¿Dónde está él? ¿Y James? –Pregunté.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

-¿Te refieres a ese chico que estaba a punto de matarte? –Me preguntó. Yo asentí –Lo matamos.

_¿Qué? _¿Por qué harían ellos eso?

Creo que debíamos hablar todos. Estaba demasiado confundida.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –Le pregunté reclamando.

* * *

**Hola. Volví con otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Aquí por fin salé Edward, todas lo hemos extrañado. ¿Cómo se llevaran estos dos? Aw, espero que no tan mal… **

**Uhm, bueno, el día 5 de septiembre empiezo lo que es mi primer año de la universidad, estoy algo emocionada, pero a lo que iba, que esto, seguiré actualizando cada vez que tenga el capítulo. Y antes de la semana que viene, quiero subir otro.**

**Esto es completamente injusto. Ahora recién empiezan las fiestas de mi pueblo y ya tengo que ir a estudiar. En fin.**

**M.**


End file.
